theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lulu
Lulu also known as Lu, is a playable character in Final Fantasy X who also appears in Final Fantasy X-2 as an NPC. She is one of Yuna's guardians. Since Lulu grew up with Yuna in Besaid, she and Wakka think of Yuna as a younger sister. Lulu's stoic and self-possessed nature makes her seem insensitive at times, but she has a hidden bit of gentleness underneath. She specializes in the art of Black Magic, using various dolls to help cast powerful spells. She is instrumental in helping Tidus adjust to the world of Spira, although she does not fully believe his claim of being from Zanarkand. In Final Fantasy Appearance and Personality "Yuna's guardian, and an accomplished black mage. She's guarded two summoners before Yuna, and learned much from those pilgrimages. No one, not even Wakka, knows how she controls the puppets she uses as weapons." —Scan description Lulu deviates from the "traditional Black Mage look" like that of Vivi Ornitier by taking on inspirations from the traditional obeah voodoo priestess and a modern day witch known for their mysterious manner of clothing as well as their common practice with black magic and usage of voodoo dolls. She is dressed in an low-cut fur-lined dark-grey-and-black dress that prominently displays her ample cleavage (from which she pulls out items when she uses the Item command). She wears a collection of interlaced belts below the waist. Her hair is tied up in a knot at the top with long braids dangling from it. She wears many accessories, including several necklaces, rings and many ear piercings, as well as dark purple make up. Her manner of dress is a stark contrast from the other residents of the tropical isle. Lulu is first mentioned in the game by Wakka who warns Tidus about Yuna's guardians, stating that "One of them's got a short fuse". Lulu is stern and scathing (particularly to Wakka), and does not smile often. She is nonetheless kind-hearted and caring toward others. She is highly intelligent, and is one of the few Yevonites to question the religion on objective terms. 'Story' Final Fantasy X "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" —Lulu's opening lines Lulu was raised in Besaid as an orphan alongside Wakka, Chappu, and later Yuna, after her parents, who she remembers just a little, were killed by Sin when she was five years old. At some point in her past Lulu became romantically involved with Chappu, Wakka's younger brother, and he considered proposing to her. Chappu joined the Crusaders to make the world safer for Lulu and died in an operation against Sin somewhere near Djose before he could propose to her. Lulu found out Luzzu, a Crusader and friend of Chappu, was the one to convince him to enlist in the Crusaders and she hit him. Unlike Wakka, Lulu is more accepting of Chappu's death and she stops placing blame for it. Nevertheless, she brings him up often and says how Tidus or anyone else will "never take Chappu's place". Before becoming a guardian to Yuna, Lulu guarded two previous summoners whose pilgrimages ended before reaching the Zanarkand Ruins. The first summoner Lulu guarded was Lady Ginnem to whom she was a sole guardian. Being young and inexperienced, Lulu was unable to prevent Ginnem's death in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, during an attempt to acquire the aeon Yojimbo. Lulu would harbor guilt over her summoner's death, and Lady Ginnem's soul remained unsent until later. The second summoner she served as guardian to, alongside Wakka, was Father Zuke. His pilgrimage ended at the Calm Lands as he chose not to continue, a decision many summoners make when they reach the plains. When Yuna decided to become a summoner Lulu protested at first, but agreed to become her guardian along with Wakka and Kimahri. Lulu is protective of Yuna and respectful of the decisions she makes. She travels to Kilika with Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri, and Tidus, a young man who claims to come from Zanarkand and looks a lot like Chappu. Although Lulu does not believe he is from Zanarkand she offers Tidus patient and uncomplicated explanations about Spira. During their journey to the Kilika Island, their ship is attacked by Sin, and Lulu helps fend it off. Sin destroys the town of Kilika where Lulu tells Tidus about the sending, pyreflies, and fiends. The morning after she sets with Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Kimahri for the temple on the mountain top. Lulu along with Yuna and two other guardians enter the Cloister of Trials, but she denies Tidus's addition as he is not a guardian yet. Later they meet with Tidus in the Antechamber where Tidus explains another summoner, Dona, and her "big muscle head" guardian Barthello, pushed him down. Lulu says it will be Yuna to suffer the consequences. After Yuna obtains the aeon Ifrit the group leaves to Luca to attend a local blitzball tournament. Lulu and Wakka have a conversation about Tidus where she is worried about Wakka's intentions if Tidus does not meet someone he knows at the tournament, yet Wakka is sure it will happen. She advises him to tell Tidus he should become a guardian, and Wakka wonders why it should be him. Lulu explains it would be hard for Yuna to ask Tidus to became her guardian. The next day the party arrives at Luca where Grand Maester Yo Mika along with Seymour Guado arrive. Lulu explains it is Mika's fiftieth anniversary of being a grand maester and this year's blitzball tournament is held in his honor. Yuna and Tidus check if rumors of Auron being in the town of Luca are true. Some time later Lulu informs Tidus and Kimahri that Yuna has been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches and for her safe return they want the Aurochs to lose the blitzball game. Lulu says Wakka told her he will participate in the match while they rescue Yuna. The three jump on board the Al Bhed ship and are attacked by Oblitzerator, but dispose it and meet up with Yuna. Lulu shoots a flare into the air informing of their location. After the final blitzball match against the Luca Goers, fiends attack the stadium. While Lulu fends off the beasts, Seymour summons Anima and slays the fiends impressing everyone gathered in the stadium. When they are about to leave, Tidus comes with Auron asking Yuna to be her guardian. Lulu and Wakka are surprised with Auron's actions, yet accept his offer. At the Mushroom Rock Road they witness Seymour backing up the Crusaders and the participating Al Bhed in Operation Mi'ihen and Wakka shows his fears regarding using machina to defeat Sin. When Yuna says she believes it is worth it is for the greater good Wakka asks for Lulu's opinion, but she says she can only speculate. Lulu explains to Tidus Wakka's brother, Chappu, left the sword he gave to him and fought with the machina weapon instead, fueling Wakka's hatred toward the Al Bhed. The operation is a disaster as Sin kills many people. Lulu shows her concern about Tidus as he falls into the water near Sin, being afraid the toxin may get to him. When they arrive at Djose the mushroom rock opens and Lulu says it means another summoner is addressing the fayth. They meet Isaaru, along with his two brother guardians, Maroda and Pacce. When Yuna enters the Chamber of the Fayth, Dona arrives with Barthello, and remarks of how "crowdy" Yuna's guardian party is, and calls Auron "riff-raff", causing Lulu to ask if she really calls herself a summoner. On the next morning Lulu points Yuna her messy hair, and Yuna says they could have woken her up, but Lulu jokes they called to her but her loud snoring was difficult to withstand. Yuna gets angry that everyone is picking on her, and everyone laughs. They board a shoopuf to cross the Moonflow and during their travel Wakka points to the ruins of a submerged ancient city that supposedly sank due to using forbidden machina technology. Lulu says Yevon decides which machina they can and which they cannot use, giving guns as an example of forbidden machina. An Al Bhed squad attacks the shoopuf and take Yuna hostage, but Wakka and Tidus and dive and save the young summoner. Back on the shoopuf Lulu asks if she's alright, and along with Wakka the two come to the conclusion it is the Al Bhed who kidnap the summoners who are disappearing. On the North Wharf they meet Rikku. Wakka shows concern about the girl's state, and Rikku talks in private with Yuna and Lulu. She asks Yuna to be her guardian. When they enter Guadosalam a Guado asks Yuna and her guardians to come to the manor per Seymour's request. Lulu explains Tidus that summoners pass by Guadosalam as there's no temple there, and Tidus laughs. When Lulu asks why he laughed, he says she explains things without him even asking, and she asks her if he would prefer she didn't say anything, but Tidus denies and says he hopes Lulu understands he knows nothing of Spira. After meeting Seymour Yuna reveals he proposed to marry her. The party goes to the Farplane where Yuna wants to talk with her parents and decide on what to do. In the Abyss Lulu overhears Wakka talking with Chappu's spirit where he tells he gave the sword to a similarly-looking man. Lulu tells Tidus of her relationship with Chappu and says he always said that "she looked grumpy", but considers those days the happiest of her life. When they leave the Farplane the spirit of Lord Jyscal Guado emerges and Yuna sends it. Lulu says a strong emotion must have bound him to this world. When Yuna leaves to the mansion to reply for the proposal, Lulu and Tidus have a conversation about Yuna getting married. Lulu is partially supportive of the marriage as it will give the people of Spira something cheery to talk about and would tighten relations between the Guado and humans. Tidus is against the marriage, and Lulu says she would prefer if Yuna married for love, but would have to decline such marriage. After Tidus finds out from Shelinda that Seymour has left Guadosalam they leave for the Thunder Plains. In the northern plains Yuna presses everyone to listen to her as she has something important to announce. Yuna has decided to marry Seymour which is not a surprise to Lulu. Lulu asks if Jyscal is the cause of her decision and Tidus reveals Yuna watched the sphere Jyscal left behind when sent. At the travel agency in Macalania they are welcomed by Tromell who says they are pleasantly surprised by Yuna's visit. When Yuna and Tromell begin to leave they are attacked by the Al Bhed. They destroy the Al Bhed's machina, and Tromell leaves with Yuna to the temple. Rikku speaks with the Al Bhed who attacked them in Al Bhed language and Wakka wonders how Rikku can speak Al Bhed. She reveals she is an Al Bhed herself. When Wakka asks the others if they knew about Rikku's lineage, Lulu says they knew he would be upset. After an argument the party uses the Al Bhed machina to travel to Macalania, much to Wakka's rage. If Lulu travels with Tidus he asks her if a human can ever become Sin, and she finally believes he is not from Spira. In Macalania they confront and defeat Seymour after discovering he murdered his father, Jyscal. They escape only to be trapped under the ice. After Sin washes them away to Bikanel Island, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed and later taken by the Guado. Lulu and the other guardians go to Bevelle to save her, but are caught and tried for treason. They escape and save Yuna. The group continues the pilgrimage to Zanarkand. On the way they visit the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth where Lulu faces her painful memories. At the back of the cave the group meets the unsent Lady Ginnem, the human personality she once held all but completely buried in envy for the living. Lulu feels she must fulfill a final duty to Ginnem as a guardian in ensuring her spirit would depart to rest peacefully in the Farplane. At the ruins of the Zanarkand they discover the truth about Yevon and defeat Yunalesca. Lulu adjusts to this reality faster than some of the other former believers in her party, one of them being Wakka. The group hatches a plan to engage Sin head-on and venture inside to defeat the monster at its core, Yu Yevon. Lulu fights along with her comrades and protects Yuna until the end. After Sin's destruction Tidus fades away, and Lulu waves goodbye to him as he takes a running leap off the airship. Some time later Yuna is to hold a speech in Luca Stadium to announce the onset of the Eternal Calm and Lulu finds Yuna on the docks whistling at the ocean, as Tidus once told her he would come running if she did. Eternal Calm While on the Al Bhed ship, Wakka tells Rikku she should say "hi" to Lulu. Later, when Yuna decides to embark on a new journey, Wakka says to give him time as he will go get Lulu. They don't make it as Yuna and Rikku already left for Luca. Final Fantasy X-2E "I'm not there, so you can spread your wings." —Lulu Lulu is pregnant with – and gives birth to – Wakka's child. When Yuna first returns to the village Lulu comments on Yuna's new lifestyle, and warns her to beware those who would use Yuna's status as High Summoner to their advantage and then invites YRP to stay the night. When fiends attack from the Chamber of the Fayth at Besaid Temple she explains how the village has dealt with the attack and tells Yuna the villagers will feel better knowing Yuna is home. Lulu gives birth to her baby, and waits patiently for Wakka to choose the boy's name. He settles on "Vidina", the Al Bhed word for "future". Later, when they are alone, she tells Wakka she has faith in him and they are in this together, encouraging him and saying he will not "drop the ball". She is later seen on Besaid Beach with Vidina as Tidus and Yuna reunite in front of the villagers. On Sora's Team Like Wakka, she stayed with him in her world and contact Sora and the team of attacks and other emergencies. When they visit, she introduces Vidina to new members if any. Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Females Category:Pure of Heart Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Playable characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Square Enix characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Calm characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Good hearted characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters